One Sweet Day
by NNC
Summary: A big explosion blows up Ash and Misty's camp! What happens?! Read!


One Sweet Day By: Misty_Babe123 

Disclaimer: Neither the song 'One Sweet Day' by Mariah Carey and Boys II Men or Pokemon belong to me I'm simply using them to ATTEMPT to make a great fic. Please enjoy! 

Authors Note: Okay in this NO BROCK OR TRACY! It was vital to this story so don't be mad fans of those characters. No Togepi Just Pikachu, Misty and ASH! There just had to warn you. Ash: 15 Misty: 15 

BOOM! 

"What was that!" Ash cried and turned to Pikachu who had his ears perked up listening. They had gone to get some more firewood. "It sounded like it came from…" Ash dropped the firewood and dashed to the camp to see it on fire, the ground blown apart by the explosion. Ash sunk to the ground sobbing knowing Misty was gone. He couldn't bear to look at her burned body that may be in pieces. He ran to a nearby spring and lay down sobbing and cried himself to sleep. 

~ Misty's POV ~ 

I was coming back from going to the bathroom when… 

BOOM! 

I stopped my eyes wide and realizing it had come from our camp and took off to see praying it was my imagination. Knowing what had happened if it did. Ash would be dead. I was pretty far away wanting as much privacy as possible as we had camped in a field. I ran jumping over large rocks and coming upon our charred, burned, camp blazing flames so bright I had to look away. I knew there would be no body at the rate of the burning. I fell to the ground sobbing. I should have told him! DAMN! Why?! Why Ash? He was so full of dreams and hopes. I stood up sniffling. I would go home and for Ash I would be the best gym leader ever. I grabbed my pack that I had carried with me and slung it over my shoulder and walked in the direction of my hometown. 

~ Narrator's POV ~ 

Ash stayed at the site for a while until he finally stood up his determination flaring bright. 'I WILL follow my dreams in Misty's memory but first I have to tell her sisters' Ash told himself and set off Pikachu tucked into his backpack. 

~ Days later ~ Ash sat on a green hill looking up at the clouds. Suddenly a song popped into his head. A song he thought just felt right for right now. ~ Meanwhile ~ Misty was walking when one of her favorite songs popped into her head. It seemed so perfect for the occasion. 

Ash and Misty both heard the music in their heads. 

Authors Note: A: = what Ash is singing, M: = What Misty's singing, A/M: what both are singin. I'm doing this like a slash scene (you know when two people at different places are on the same screen with a divider between em) 

A: Sorry I never told you All I wanted to say And now it's too late too late to hold you Cause you've flown away So far away 

M: Never had I imagined Living without your smile Feeling, knowing you hear me It keeps me alive Alive 

A/M: And I know you're shining down on me from heaven Like so many friends we've lost along the way And I know eventually we'll be together. (M: Together) One sweet Day. 

A: Darlin' I never showed you. Assumed you'd always be there I-I took your presence for granted But I always cared (M: But I always cared) and I miss the love we shared 

A/M: And I know you're shining down on me from heaven Like so many friends we've lost along the way And I know eventually we'll be together. (A: Be together) One sweet Day. 

A: Although the sun would never shine I say I'll always look to a brighter day (M: Yeeaaaahhhhhh) 

M: Lord I know When I lay down to sleep You always listen as I pray 

A/M: And I know you're shining down on me from heaven Like so many friends we've lost along the way And I know eventually we'll be together. One sweet Day. 

A/M: And I know you're shining down on me from heaven Like so many friends we've lost along the way And I know eventually we'll be together. One sweet Day. 

A/M: And I know you're shining down on me from heaven Like so many friends we've lost along the way And I know eventually we'll be together. One sweet Day. 

M: Sorry I never told you 

A/M: All I wanted to say… 

As the song ended Misty noticed she was in her hometown and she rushed to her home tears streaming down her cheeks. 

~ Meanwhile ~ Ash sobbed and wiped the oncoming tears away. He stood up and set off on his way to Cerulean it was maybe a two or three days away. 

~ 2 days later ~ Ash trudged into Cerulean City at sunset. He sucked in a deep breath as he stood in front of the Waterflower house. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled voice through the door. "One minute!" The door opened and Ash froze. That was someone he DIDN'T expect to see. They stood looking at each other stunned for a while afraid that if they spoke they'd wake up. Ash finally took the initiative. "Misty?" He questioned quietly. "Ash!" She exclaimed. Ash dove and wrapped her up in a deep kiss his pent up feelings of regret, sorrow, and self-hatred flowing away. 

~ Misty's POV ~ 

I stood there staring my heart screaming excitedly but my mouth grew dry and I was unable to speak my body frozen in surprise. I just wanted to hold him and kiss him. "Misty?" He questioned me.  I thought to myself. "Ash!" I managed to get out and he was kissing me. I was stunned, surprised, and elated. I thought  And kissed him back. He faltered for a second obviously not expecting that response but continued. "Misty?!" I heard the valley girl pain-in-the-butt voice of my sister, Daisy. We stopped kissing and I turned to her blushing. "Daisy!" I exclaimed NOT expecting her at all.  I thought to myself. She smiled mischievously. "My little sister's growing UP!" She giggled and called my other sisters. "Lilly! Violet!" She called to my other sister and they came running down the steps. "Like, Yeah Daisy?" Lilly asked "What do you want I was like, picking out an outfit for my date tonight." 

~ Narrator ~ 

Violet asked obviously aggravated. "I walked in on Misty and the little dude from years earlier, like, you know the boy with the Pikachu (AN: Pikachu's sitting at the door stunned at Ash's actions) who saved the gym from Team Rocket? They were like, KISSING!" Daisy squealed the last word. (Forcing Ash, Misty and Pikachu to plug their ears) The chorus of squeals ran through the house shaking it almost off its foundation. They circled around Misty and hugged and patted her back then moved around and incredibly nervous Ash checking out his looks and looked satisfied Misty had good taste (Hey he had grown taller and was pretty muscular). Misty grabbed his hand and darted out the door Pikachu close behind. Misty led him to her old tree house from when she was little and Ash followed she quickly pulled up the rope ladder preventing her sisters to bother them any more. Misty threw her arms around Ash immediately. "Oh God Ash I thought you were DEAD!" She sobbed into his shoulder and Ash rubbed her back comfortingly. He gently put his hand so she would meet eyes with him. "Misty," He spoke softly "I was so afraid I would be alone. I love you Misty please say you'll never leave me again?" He asked eyes pleading. A small smile crossed her face. "Ash I love you too I'll NEVER leave you I SWEAR!" She promised. He searched her eyes tryng to suck in the wonderful look she was giving him. He bent over and locked lips with her. Afer a minute or two they finally stopped. He wrapped her up in his arms. "I'll never leave you Ash…I love you." Misty whispered as she fell asleep in his arms. 

End 

Authors Note: HOW did you like it? Was it good? REPLY REPLY REPLY! I have to say this was one of my better ones (in my opinion) I'm into sappy romances. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give comments. 


End file.
